


Juvenility

by Paindepice



Series: Du sang et de l'eau [2]
Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood and Injury, Bodyguard Vernon, Friendship/Love, Just so you know no-one dies here, M/M, Mention of Death, Roses, Vampire Seungkwan, Vernon is so done with Seungkwan‘s antics, coffin, mention of vampire suicide, yet he is very fond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26253127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paindepice/pseuds/Paindepice
Summary: “What…?” Vernon asked confused.“Kill me,” the vampire whispered. His words traveled around, echoing dully in the church, then came back to his ears as a siren song.Life gets boring when you're a pure blood Vampire– so Seungkwan resolves to tormenting his favorite bodyguard Vernon Chwe.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Series: Du sang et de l'eau [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916506
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	Juvenility

Vernon looked around in the empty church. At the end of it, just underneath the big crucifix, stood one single open casket; the smell of roses was overwhelming as soon as he stepped closer.

He wasn’t supposed to be there; something in his entire body screamed at Vernon to not get any closer, to just let it be, to just let things rest and go back to Seungcheol and Jeonghan. By now, they must have noticed his absence…

And yet… yet there he was walking closer to the open casket. His footsteps echoed in the empty space. The effigies, statues and paintings all seemed to look at him from various angles, and even in the bright light of midday, the place seemed to loom over him like a snake ready to swallow him whole.

Vernon was close to the casket now, and by the way it was positioned, the first thing he could see were two pale hands holding a single white rose. The chest on which these hands were posed upon was covered in a white button-down shirt, the hems of its collar and sleeves were gold.

The whole inside of the casket was covered in white and red roses, Vernon noticed, and there was a body placed on top of it, apparently no older looking then an adolescent, just about the same age range as Vernon– his legs couldn’t quite reach the end of the coffin yet.

Vernon examined the body closer: the boy's violent red hair was in contrast with his paper white skin. His long lashes and straight nose were the second thing Vernon took notice of. Everything about the body in front of him screamed-

“Dead,” whispered the corpse inside the casket. Vernon sighed, visibly done with whatever was happening in that moment.

“So you were here,” he said, his voice echoing slightly between the high, holy, walls.

The corpse opened its eyes, warm brown eyes meeting Vernon's.

“Everyone’s been looking for you, you are going to make us go insane with all of these stunts you are pulling,” Vernon complained, he passed a hand through his long dark locks, visibly frustrated. “How did you even manage to find a casket and these many roses in such a short amount of time,” he kept going, clutching one of the casket sides with his hands.

“Vernon-ah.” A cold, cold, hand grasped Vernon’s, drawing his attention back to the boy. The corpse was smiling, warm and affectionate. Vernon had sworn to ever fall for that smile, and yet…

The hand grasped his fingers, and like this, they held hands for a few seconds.

“You should take this, please,” the boy said. His fingers closed around a wooden stake. The sight of it made Vernon backtrack and shut up for a moment. He looked at the stake in his hand, and then at the vampire in the casket, no older looking than him, smiling at him as if Vernon meant the world to him.

“What…?” Vernon asked, confused.

“Kill me,” the vampire whispered. His words traveled around, echoing dully around the church, then came back to Vernon's ears as a siren song.

Kill me, he prayed, underneath the crucifix. From the ceiling a big fresco of Barachiel looked at them, white rose in his hands, white wings on his back.

The church was quiet. Brown eyes looked at Vernon expectantly, impatient in nature, like they always have been. “You could kill me, and no one would notice a thing, no one would know."

Everyone would notice, Vernon's brain suggested.

“You could be free again, you could go back to being your old self and seeing your family again.” The vampire moved his head, and a few of his red locks got caught between the rose petals, giving him a dorky and even more young appearance. His child-like demeanor was in stark contrast to what he was suggesting to Vernon.

“Shut up,” Vernon muttered, passing his fingers through red, short locks. The vampire sighed, sat up and grabbed for Vernon's hand which was grasping the stake. He pulled Vernon's hand so that the sharp end of the stake pointed towards his own chest.

“All you have to do is push," he smiled warmly, with not one ounce of malice in his voice. He had always been so sincere in his intentions.

Vernon petted vampire’s head with his free hand, savoring how his fingers seemed to drown in the red of the boy's hair. He slowly pulled their heads together. Their foreheads touched, their eyes met, black and red strands of hair mixed.

“This over altruism of yours will get you killed eventually” Vernon said, his voice came out shy and low.

“That’s why you are here to protect me,” answered the other, voice loud and cheerful. 

“I will… I swore it on my own life,” Vernon said. On his hip the sword weighed, and the words he just uttered seemed to remind him of how far he had come.

From a dog in the slumps to being one of the most trusted guards of the Boo family. A warrior since he was born, a guard since he could hold a weapon.

“Seungkwan…,” Vernon whispered.

And then there was him: a boy of the most noble of lineages that grew up surrounded by love and privilege. Everything he owned was imbedded in gold and pearls and jewels, the hardest thing he had ever lain on was that same casket filled with roses and rose petals.

That vampire was asking of Vernon something he could never do. Ever.

Vernon grabbed some strands of red hair, and pulled hard, causing the vampire to gasp in surprise more than pain. For a second, Vernon averted his gaze, before he took a deep breath and head-butted at full force against the boy's nose.

His vision swimming, Seungkwan fell back in the casket, clutching his nose with his fingers.

“Ouch! Motherfucking ouch!” Vernon heard the other boy scream. Seungkwan's leg gave a kick against the coffin that shook the whole casket. The bier shrieked dangerously, and the wheels on it moved one way and the other before stopping.

“What the fuck!” Seungkwan screamed, clearly infuriated now.

Vernon smiled, laughed, covered his now bloody forehead and threw the stake on the ground. “You’re an idiot, Boo Seungkwan.”

Realizing how angry the boy was, Vernon calmed. Seungkwan still wouldn’t look him in the face; instead, he was burying his pouty expression in the bed of roses surrounding him. Vernon could see how Seungkwan was about to snap at him, and was fully ready to follow up any insults that would be thrown at him– he knew Seungkwan well, the vampire's temperament was choleric by nature, and when crossed he was not the one to hesitate to fire back. Not even if it was Vernon.

But Vernon stopped, gasping. He raised a hand to Seungkwan face, realizing what a bloody mess it was.

“It’s ok, we heal fast, you know that,” the vampire said. A small hissing sound came from his wound, already closing up. “What was that about?” Seungkwan asked, still massaging his sore nose.

“I don’t know, it seemed like you needed a reminder of how stupid that request of yours was.”

Seungkwan pouted, embarrassed, “Shut up…”

Vernon moved closer again, the blood from his face fell in little droplets on the roses that were underneath him.

He tried to read Seungkwan. What was the boy thinking? What was he doing? Why did he keep pulling those stupid, over the top, little scenes on him? Was he unhappy? Was he suffering? Did he not like his life, his family, his status anymore?

The other held his stare, looking at him straight in the eyes, as if to dare Vernon to read more, to dig deeper– if he ever could go deeper than he already was.

Then Vernon heard voices. They were coming from outside the church. Footsteps were approaching, fast. In a swift move, Seungkwan pulled Vernon close, making their torsos collide. Before Vernon could do as much as blink, his face was buried in the other boy’s locks, the smell of roses overpowering his senses.

Vernon climbed inside the coffin with Seungkwan, legs wrapped around each other, bodies pressed as close as they could get. Their breaths mingled as Seungkwan looked up in his direction.

Then darkness engulfed both of them when Seungkwan closed the coffin.

* * *

"Go look for Vernon," was what Seungcheol had ordered Jeonghan to do, and the smell of the boy led him inside the little private church the Boo’s owned.

When he entered, he expected to be face to face with the boy, but the church was empty. Vernon's smell was gone, and all Jeonghan's nose could pick up was the overwhelmingly annoying smell of roses.

The coffin dead center by the altar was the only thing out of the ordinary. Jeonghan walked closer to it, before his foot accidentally kicked a stake underneath the casket.

What the hell.

Looking closer at the floor, he could see a few droplets of blood. He leaned in a bit closer to pick up its scent. It was Vernon’s. Weird.

Something told Jeonghan that Vernon and Seungkwan were onto some stupid shit again. He sighed, looking at the wooden stake between his fingers.

Idiots.

“Yah, Jeonghan, have you found him yet?” Seungcheol called from the door at the other side of the chapel.

Jeonghan was quick to hide the stake behind his back. “No! He was here but he must have moved somewhere else!” he called back. 

Seungcheol was gone, and Jeonghan was going to move before the coffin rattled, giving out a faint giggle, and stopped.  
Looking at it, Jeonghan thought about how funny it would be if he just nailed the coffin shut and bought it back to the Boo’s, with the two stupid boys still inside of it.

But he wouldn’t, because he wasn’t that evil, really.

“Ah… Youngsters…,” he muttered to himself before turning away.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this weird dream, and somehow that ended up with me thinking about an AU with the SVT members as vampires, werewolves and other non-humans. So here is part one of that fic-verse, I guess?
> 
> Consider this as some kind of fond memory of one of the three characters that appear in the fic, because, really, my whole idea goes years beyond this(?)


End file.
